callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sniper Team Two
Sniper Team Two (Kilo Four Foxtrot), also referred to as 'Second Squad'The objective in All In that leads the character to meeting up with Sniper Team Two describes the team as "Second Squad"., was an American Sniper Team comprising of Chief Warrant Officer 4 Smith (Charlie Six) and Sergeant Scully that appears in Call of Duty 4. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Sniper Team Two is first spotted at the end of the level Ultimatum where they emerge from the grass-line and meet with Cpt. Price, SSgt. Griggs, Soap, Gaz and the rest of the SAS team. They tell the player's team a way to get into the nuclear launch facility right before two ICBMs launch, heading for the eastern seaboard of the United States. Considering the enemy trucks were coming up the same road Smith and Scully emerge from, Smith most likely ordered Scully to hold his fire, as shooting would basically be a suicide attempt considering the amount of men in the trucks. In the mission "All In", they cover the SAS force while they attack the launch facility. They will often shoot targets in front of you and say "This is Sniper Team Two, target down." Their fate is unknown, but as they did not enter the missile silo, they may have been able to avoid the Ultranationalist forces chasing the escaping SAS and Marines. Trivia *In the level "All In", despite having M21s, when they shoot the audio from the Dragunov is used instead. This was probably done for dramatic effect. *Both Scully and Smith hold the M21 incorrectly. They hold it as if it has a pistol grip near the trigger. This can also be seen with Captain MacMillan. *Smith and Scully have excellent accuracy; in the mission "All In" there is never a shot fired by them that doesn't hit and kill an enemy, all shots being headshots. *Smith and Scully are very similar to Archer and Toad in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, as both sniper teams cover the player's squad, and the fate of both teams is unknown. *Smith and Scully's objective could've been a reconnaissance or intelligence capture mission, as they were most likely not on an assassination mission because the launch facility offers very little wide open shots. Plus, even if Smith and Scully killed Zakhaev, retreating the facility would be impossible. *If one looks carefully, Sniper Team Two have the gun camouflage on their scopes as well. However, in the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare multiplayer, the camouflage applies only to the gun itself, leaving the scope in its natural color. *Both Smith and Scully have the same models as MacMillan. *In theory, it is likely the squad escaped, as the Ultranationalists would have been more concerned with catching the SAS than Sniper Team Two. It is possible they were not even aware of their presence. *Some theories claim Smith and Scully are Archer and Toad from Modern Warfare 2. This isn't possible as Smith and Scully are Americans, while Archer is British. References Category:Callsigns Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Characters Category:Marines